In order to automate the slip speed in a centrifuge such as described above, remote control of the adjustment of the flow of pressure medium supplied by the pressure source, i.e., for example the adjustment of a pump, must be possible, for example by means of an electromechanical or electrohydraulic adjusting element. However, since such an arrangement is very expensive, fine adjustment is often eliminated in favor of a makeshift arrangement involving switching one or more pumps with fixed displacement volumes on and off by means of solenoid valves, so that a slip speed more or less adjusted to the operating state of the centrifuge can be established, at least in steps.
However, it is desirable to have fine adjustment of the supply flow without electrical adjusting elements, since an abrupt adjustment can affect centrifuging and electrical components can have a considerable negative effect on ensuring complete explosion protection.